A person may recall and want to return to a park that the person has seen while on the move, to visit a facility that the person has seen while on the move, or to purchase a merchandise displayed at a storefront that the person has seen while on the move. For example, a birthday present for a family member may come to mind during shopping, and the person may recall merchandise displayed at the storefront that the person has seen while on the move. In addition, when the person thinks about buying food and drink to go to an outdoor place to rest, during a drive on a sunny day, the person may recall a beautiful park that the person has seen for a brief moment, e.g., through a space between buildings. In such cases, the person recalls clearly seeing the locations while on the move and wants to return there. In addition, when the person is on the move, the person acquires feelings about the street, the atmosphere, the level of security, and the like regarding his traveled path. Thus, the person feels more comfortable on the familiar path than paths that the person has not yet traveled. For example, when searching for a karaoke studio, women, students, and the like feel more comfortable with searching for a karaoke studio that is on a familiar path than that not previously traveled.
A system exists that generates movement line data indicating a movement of a user. In this system, GPS position information is accumulated in a mobile phone carried by the user. The user inputs the accumulated data into a multifunction peripheral installed on the path toward his or her destination and prints the movement line data based on the accumulated data. With the printed movement line data, the user can notice whether his or her movement is out of the way, or confirm a positional relationship between the user's current position and a famous place or the like that is registered in a location near the destination.
However, a system that provides the user with guidance and information regarding the path that the user has traveled has been slow to develop. Even if the user tries to return to a place that the user recalls as being attractive or a store where the user recalls seeing a displayed merchandise that the user is interested in buying, the user ends up wandering aimlessly until he or she finds the place or eventually giving up if he or she cannot find the place.